<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Olympics and Beaches by HokumorosPhiltatos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482109">Of Olympics and Beaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokumorosPhiltatos/pseuds/HokumorosPhiltatos'>HokumorosPhiltatos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Akaashi Keiji, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kenma Kozume, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokumorosPhiltatos/pseuds/HokumorosPhiltatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where our favorite dorks in love with volleyball and each other go to the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Olympics and Beaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy the fluffiest thing I've ever thought of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training for the Olympics was more frustrating than anything Kei Tsukishima had ever experienced. Every moment was spent either rushing madly through an airport to a gate,  an interview, training, or trying to sleep...anywhere. To say Tsukishima was tired was a massive understatement. The Japanese national men's Volleyball team had been in Los Angeles, California for two days training for the 2024 Olympics and finally had a few free hours before evening practice. </p><p> Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to spend the time with his teammates and his boyfriend relaxing.  Ever since he and Yamaguchi had started dating two years ago, Yamaguchi traveled with the team whenever he could get away. The one difference was, unfortunately the two had about zero time to spend together. Sure they had dinner every night but it was usually a quick affair and the occasional back massages Tsukishima got were not enough to keep him going. </p><p>  So as soon as practice was over and everyone was in the locker room changing out Tsukishima casually mentioned to Hinata that the beach sounded nice to relax at for their break. </p><p>“That’s a great idea Tsukishima! What does everyone think of spending a few hours at the beach?” Kuroo nodded immediately, as did Bokuto.</p><p> Oikawa looked thoughtful, “Sounds exciting, I’m in. Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes lightly, “He’ll be there” Tooru grinned, kicking Iwaizumi lightly in the shin. Bokuto bounced up and down widely, spraying water from his hair everywhere.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, calm yourself. We will both be in attendance.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a pointed look and he settled down. Kenma, who had been silent throughout this whole exchange glanced at Kuroo.<br/>
“ Yeah, I’m dragging you with me kitty cat, don’t even try to get out of it.” Kuroo grinned, Kenma just sighed knowing he had lost the battle, Tsukishima smiled brightly. </p><p>“Come on Kageyama, it’ll be so much fun!” Hinata was practically vibrating from where he stood, Kageyama for his part didn’t look at all enthused about going to the beach. </p><p>“Fine.” He relented when Hinata’s face fell. He rested an elbow on the ginger’s head and somehow managed a grin. “Well come on then. Let’s finish changing so we can head out.”</p><p>On his way out of the locker room Tsukishima sent Tadashi a text telling him where to meet them. It wasn’t too far to the beach from their training facility and hotel so the boys decided to go on foot. Once changed they reconvened in the plaza of the training facility to wait for Yamaguchi. Pretty soon, a familiar tuft of black hair appeared and they were off. </p><p> </p><p>As the group walked, they made small talk between themselves. Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Hinata discussed a new online game that they had all downloaded and were playing. Bokuto and Kuroo talked about some new music they had started to listen to, Kuroo had recently downloaded some of  Red Velvet’s songs and really enjoyed them while Bokuto had gotten into AKB48. </p><p>“ I’m telling you Tooru, it’s gonna be America, their president is going to offend another world leader enough that they are going to start a nuclear holocaust.” Kageyama suddenly piped up. Iwaizumi and Akaashi snickered as Oikawa shot back. </p><p> “NO! No, global warming is literally the scientific world’s biggest nightmare right now. That’ll finish us off first, the world is literally on fire.” Oikawa gestured with his hands wildly and Iwaizumi shook his head. </p><p>“ I hate to say it but I agree with Tobio, with America’s president the way he is, I’d put bets on the nuclear holocuast starting in the next year.”  Everyone was eavesdropping openly now, Akaashi made a comment and the bickering started up again. </p><p> </p><p>Once the beach was in sight Hinata took off with a hand wrapped around Kozume’s wrist. He stopped next to a palm tree and enough surrounding space to house a small army, he raised a questioning brow and the boys started laying down their light jackets or shirts to sit or lay on.</p><p>  By the end it was a patchwork of fabric and a neat line of shoes on the outside. Kei sat down heavily and stretched his legs out in front of him. He leaned forward a bit, stretching out his sore back, as Tadashi settled in behind him and rubbed a hand across his shoulders. Tsukishima leaned into the touch and Yamaguchi started to knead out the aching muscles. Tsukishima let out a whoosh of breath when a particularly painful spot was rubbed, there was a light laugh from one of the others and Kei whipped his head around scowling.</p><p>  Kageyama was stretched out on his back, eyes closed, with one hand in Hinata’s, dozing. The ginger was talking animatedly with Kenma who was in Kuroo’s lap who was intently focused on their conversation. Keiji was hand working the tangles out of Bokuto’s silver locks which left Oikawa and Iwazumi. </p><p> Oikawa was staring openly at Kei. Iwaizumi, one hand around Tooru’s waist had his nose pressed into a book he had snagged from coach Ukai on their flight. Tsukishima glowered at Oikawa, who then snorted and turned away. Yamaguchi smacked Kei’s head lightly. </p><p> “ Ouch, what was that for?!” </p><p> “ Staring is rude, Tsukki.” Tsukishima gaped at his boyfriend. Kageyama, who had woken up, tightened his grip on shōyō’s hand. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, you possessive beast.” Kei sassed back, “Look at Oikawa , he started this debacle.” Kageyama gave him a hard stare then closed his eyes, Hinata doubled over laughing. </p><p> “Possessive beast? Christ Tsukishima, you’re a savage!” Kuroo said lightly. </p><p> “ Was I wrong though? He growls if anyone looks at Hinata with the glaring exception of Kozume. Tobio almost had an aneurysm when Nishinoya hugged Hinata after our last match.” Kageyama growled and Hinata reached up and flicked his nose. </p><p>“Behave.” Kageyama looked like a kicked puppy and curled around Hinata, hiding his face. Hinata, apparently satisfied, bent down and kissed his cheek. Kenma rolled his eyes. </p><p>“ Can’t you go do disgusting couple shit somewhere else?” Tetsurou smacked his arm. </p><p>“ You’re just mad because no one is kissing you.” </p><p>Kenma sent him a withering stare, “ I am so not.” Kuroo leaned over and kissed his nose as Kozume slapped his head away. </p><p>“ Can’t we be that cute Iwa-Chan? You care about your book more than me.” Oikawa whined, nudging Iwazumi. </p><p>“Shittykawa you know damn well that’s not true. I’m just focused on finishing my chapter.” Iwaizumi said. He suddenly closed his book and rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, “Better?” Oikawa hums contentedly. </p><p>“ Hey guys, where’d Bokuto and Akaashi get off to?” Kuroo suddenly asks. Everyone shrugs. Yamaguchi suddenly smiles brightly and taps Kei’s shoulder, he turns around and Yamaguchi points at the large palm tree next to their area. There curled in the shade were Bokuto and akaashi sleeping soundly. </p><p>“ Look at his little hands!” Oikawa squeals. The hands in question were Akaashi’s which were nestled close to his chest with Bokuto’s long fingers framing them softly. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled again, “Let them sleep, you all need it.” </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>